


Steve, Now I Remember...

by ghostcollege



Category: Captain America (Movies), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcollege/pseuds/ghostcollege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said Les Mis AU where Steve is Cosette and Bucky is Eponine, and I'm procrastinating homework so here you go<br/>Remember I am not a writer in any way whatsoever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, Now I Remember...

Steve stared at the man he used to know, paralyzed. "Bucky?"

The soldier looked at his target quizzically for a half second before replying: "Who the hell is Bucky?" He pulled out a knife and slashed at his target, before escaping into the street, his mission finished for now. The man was captured. But something about that name was familiar...

Later, as he was walking back to base, a flood of memories opened and he remembered everything. Then all of a sudden, the heavens opened and started playing piano--an E minor chord, and the soldier, without any warning, began to sing.

"Steve... Now I remember. Oh Steve, how can it be? We were children together... Look what's become of me..."

The soldier collapsed under the weight of these memories, until he was picked up by Pierce and brought back to base. He halfheartedly listened to his mission debriefing before asking: "Who was that man?", and not listening to the answer. He knew exactly who that man was. The heavens opened again and started to play piano again, this time arpeggiating D major chords. Suddenly, his restraints were released and the men in the compound froze in time. The soldier looked up and started to sing once more:

"On my own, pretending he's beside me... All alone, I walk with him till morning... Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me... In the raaaaiii-"

Suddenly the soldier was back in the chair, restrained, and a plastic bite guard was placed in his mouth.

"Wipe him. Start over."

And the memories of Steve were gone, replaced with flashing pain and electricity. And he didn't even get to finish his big solo number.


End file.
